Feelings Bared
by turbomagnus
Summary: What if "The Naked Now" in TNG Season One had ended differently for the three couples involved? A junior officer makes a log entry about the current situation aboard ship in this different reality. R/Troi, P/C, Data/Yar pairings all mentioned


Author's Note: The 365 Project is an experimental _multi-fandom_ project to write and post at least one short every day for the next year, not including my semi-regular bi-weekly updates. For more details, see the relevent section in my profile. This is The 365 Project, 16 July.

In the immortal words of Samuel L. Clemens... "Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished; persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot. BY ORDER OF THE AUTHOR."

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Star Trek' in any of its incarnations... Not making any money off this writing, either, not even gold-pressed latinum. Which I suppose is good, I don't know anywhere that would accept it as currency currently.

* * *

><p>-o0O0o-<p>

"Feelings Bared"

By J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'

-o0O0o-

* * *

><p>"Personal Log, Stardate 41601 mark three... It's been roughly nine months since the incident with the virus from the <em>Tisolokovsky<em>. In that time, the _Enterprise_ has been thrown into another galaxy, made first official contact with the Ferengi, discovered the last Outpost of the T'Kon Empire, been hijacked by Bynar seeking to use the ship to jumpstart their planetary computer systems after a nova, had an acting Ensign create an entirely new species, been targeted by an ancient weapons system... and seen three engagements and a wedding. By the secondary definition, the _Enterprise_ is the flagship of Starfleet - the ship generally associated with Starfleet in people's minds - even if it fails to fill the original definition by not being a ship on which an Admiral has placed their 'flag'. I suppose that is why Starfleet permits certain relaxing of protocol that would be denied the crews of other ships. I can't think of any other ship in Starfleet where the majority of the command staff would be allowed to be romantically involved with each other; the Captain and the CMO, the First Officer and the ship's Counselor, the Second Officer and the Chief of Security... the only person on the senior staff not in a relationship with anyone is the Chief Engineer, and that's most likely because of the rate at which we seem to go through Ch-Eng's, they don't have time to form any attachments. Some of the things it's helpful to know now, serving on the _Enterprise_... Never be early for any kind of appointment, you never know who's already in there with the doctor or Counselor... The Tactical Officer can always manage to convince the Operations Officer to give her department priority for ship's systems... Between the Doctor and the Captain, _Enterprise_ has the best theatre company of any ship in the quadrant, even if it has a definite tendency towards romances...

At the moment, the ship is on routine patrol in the Zed Lapis sector - no matter how often the Stellar Cartography department seems to complain, they just can't convince anyone to accept that 'Sector' is the proper name for a wedge-shaped portion of a circle or sphere and that the correct nomenclature should be 'Section' - sans aforementioned First Officer and ship's Counselor, who are currently in the middle of a month-long comparison of waterfalls on Earth and Betazed; otherwise known as a honeymoon to us mere mortals of the Lower Decks. There's already some betting going on regarding whether the Captain and Doctor will be the next ones to get married or if it will be Commander Data and Lieutenant Yar. The Captain and Doctor have some kind of history, so if I were going to take part, my money would be on Commander Data and Lieutenant Yar, I think. Not that I would ever bet on my superior officers, of course. I need to check my Bolian bank account, though... No relation, honest. Well, I need to get some sleep; I have maintenance duty on the battle bridge tomorrow and that's always a pain. Computer, end recording."

(ST TNG AU - 'It Happened'. After the Psi 2000 Virus, the three main couples of the Enterprise-D started/continued/deepened their relationships.

Timeframe; Stardate 41601.3... and the Enterprise is nowhere near Vagra II...)


End file.
